


reunited

by technosoot



Category: Video Blogging (RPF), mcyt, minecraft video game
Genre: Family Feels, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technosoot/pseuds/technosoot
Summary: tommy stood still in his tracks, frozen. he was shell shocked. he felt like he couldn’t move, it can’t be. he put his sword in its sheath, and stared at the figure that stood in front of him.“will… will? is that you?” tommy finally managed to stutter something out. his voice was cracked, any moment he would’ve burst into tears. tom stared straight at the figure which resembled his best friend ─ his comrade, his brother.- where tommy sees his brother one last time after his death.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	reunited

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i couldn't think of a nice title so have this <3  
> 

tommy stood still in his tracks, frozen. he was shell shocked. he felt like he couldn’t move, it can’t be. he put his sword in its sheath, and stared at the figure that stood in front of him. 

“will… will? is that you?” tommy finally managed to stutter something out. his voice was cracked, any moment he would’ve burst into tears. tom stared straight at the figure which resembled his best friend ─ his comrade, his brother.

but, something was different. something was off.

tom looked closer, and now he could see clearer. wilbur (could he even call it that? he didn’t even know if it was him) looked paler than usual. the bags under his eyes were more prominent. his eyes and cheeks seemed hollow, and so did his body. he looked thinner, almost stick-like ─ it looked like he hadn’t eaten in days. the figure’s clothes were what will would’ve normally worn, but they were more tired out, more grey.

it was strange to see him again. tommy felt a number of emotions after the attack. he didn’t know what to feel. wilbur was always there for him, he was always the one who would cheer him up. now, he couldn’t even look at him the same way.

“huh?”

tommy immediately looked up to see where the sound was coming from. it didn’t sound like will, well, from what he remembered.

the voice was more soft. it sounded cracked, more broken. wilbur’s voice was definitely deeper.

“tommy, is that you? what’re you doing here?” tom’s heart was beating fast, maybe too fast for it to be safe. he felt like he could feel it in his throat. 

“will? that’s you, isn’t it?” he felt like he could cry. everything that wilbur done was all out of the window now.

wilbur looked confused, but nonetheless, he nodded. and as soon as tom saw that small sign of confirmation, he ran.

he ran to wilbur, hugging him tightly. he didn’t want to let go. his brother was back.

tom wanted to stay like that forever. he just wanted to feel the warmth of wilbur and the reassurance that he would be there for him forever. 

he didn’t want to think about this too deeply, it didn’t make sense. wilbur couldn’t back, it wasn’t possible. but, at this moment in time, tom couldn’t care less. all that mattered was that wilbur was back.


End file.
